Painful Memories
by irishgirl9
Summary: Flashbabck fic. Dean is targeted by demon. Will he be saved? Dean's 16 Sam's 12
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dean, Sam & John Winchester belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. The rest are figments of my imagination.

Dean is 16

Sam is 12

-----------------

It was a Friday evening, a little over a week before Mother's Day. Sam and Dean were walking down street together, headed home after playing football in the park with some friends.

"Mrs. Anderson said that we are going to be making gifts for Mother's Day next week. I'm the only one in the class without a mom. She said I didn't have to do it, but I'll be the only one," said Sam.

"I know it sucks, doesn't it. A whole day to remind us that Mom's gone," said Dean sadly.

A silence now having fallen over them, they continued walking home. They didn't notice the figure across the street watching them. Of course, the fact that he was invisible would make it hard for them see him anyways. He had been watching them for several days now. He was interested in the older one. The younger one belonged to someone else. Someone even he didn't want to tangle with.

The memory demon wanted Dean. He could see the warrior heart that beat inside of Dean. His life force is strong. I can't wait to drain it from him the demon thought. He crossed the street and stood in front of Dean, who walked right through the demon. The demon scanned Dean's memory, looking for something he could use. I found it he thought.

Dean suddenly felt a cold chill run through his entire body. He looked around scanning the area, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Picking up his pace, he told Sam that they'd better hurry or they would be late for dinner.

The memory demon stood there, watching them walk a way, grinning to himself.

oooooOOOOooooo

That night Dean lay in bed tossing and turning in the middle of a nightmare. He was three years old and in a room with his mother. All he could feel was pain. So much pain. It was so unbearable that he couldn't help but cry.

"No Mommy, please. I'll be good. Please Mommy," pleaded three year old Dean.

He started screaming and crying from the most unbearable pain he had ever felt.

"Please Mommy stop," screamed out Dean.

Dean suddenly sat up in bed. What the hell was that thought Dean. He placed a hand on the small of his back and rubbed it. It was as if he could still feel the pain there. Dean glanced over at the clock. It was only 3:30 AM. It was Saturday and normally Dean liked to sleep in, unless he had to go hunting. However, Dean knew that he would not be going back to sleep. As he lay awake in bed, he could hear Sam's soft breathing in the next bed.

Dean spent the next several hours puzzling over his nightmare. He couldn't figure out what it meant, but it bothered him. He rarely had dreams of his mother anymore, but the ones he'd had previously were never like that. Was his mother really hurting him? He thought about telling his dad about the nightmare, but decided against it. His dad would just get mad at him for even thinking that about his mother.

oooooOOOOooooo

Several hours later Dean headed downstairs for breakfast. He was still puzzled by his nightmare.

John was surprised when he walked into the kitchen and saw Dean at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Dean was always the last one to get up. John practically had to drag him out of bed most mornings. However, here was Dean siting at the table. John couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Dean's eyes.

"Morning Dad," said Dean.

"Morning son. You're up early. Is everything okay? Did you sleep well last night?" asked a concerned John

"Everything's fine," said Dean involuntarily shuddering at the memory of his nightmare.

"If you're cold, you can turn up the heat," said John.

"I'm fine," said Dean getting up from the table.

After putting his dirty bowl in the sink, Dean quickly exited the kitchen. He couldn't take being in the same room as his father right now. He went back to his bedroom. Sam was now awake.

"Oh my god, Dean up early on a Saturday. What's wrong with this picture?" said Sam with a laugh.

Dean just glared at Sam. He certainly wasn't going to tell Sam about the nightmare that kept him up most of the night.

"I bet you're probably just too excited about your big date with Janine Blake tonight," said Sam.

Dean smiled as thoughts of Janine filled his head. She was a pretty brunette girl, a year ahead of Dean in school, with curves in all the right places. Oh yeah, Dean was pretty stoked about his date with Janine.

oooooOOOOooooo

A day of chores and training kept Dean pretty busy. He had little time to think about what happened the night before, which suited him just fine.

John couldn't help but notice how quiet Dean had been all day. He seemed a little off in his training. John questioned him about, but all Dean did was apologize and promise to do better next time. John knew something was off, but decided to let it slide for now.

Dean was in the bathroom getting ready for his date. Sam was standing in the doorway talking to him.

"So are you going to get to second base tonight?" asked Sam.

"What would you know about that?" asked Dean with a chuckle.

"Roger Norville told me about it yesterday during recess. He said its when a guy…" Sam started.

"Sammy, I'm not going to have this discussion with you," said Dean.

Just then the doorbell rang interrupting their conversation. Dean raced downstairs and opened the door. Man, Janine looks hot tonight thought Dean. He invited her in while he went to let his dad know he was leaving. Just before he left, he suggested to his dad that he have a certain talk with Sam that night. There were just some things that Dean felt his dad should explain to Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean and Janine were going to the movies that night. Dean wanted to see this new movie out called _Beavis & Butthead do America_, but Janine insisted that they see the _English Patient_.

Halfway through the movie Dean's lack of sleep caught up with him and he fell asleep. He slept peacefully for a little while, then the nightmare started again.

Dean was in a room with his mother. All he could feel was pain searing across his lower back. Dean was sobbing. The pain was unending.

"Please, Mommy. Don't. Please Mommy. I'll be good," pleaded the little boy to no avail.

The pain continued. Dean kept on pleading with his mother to stop hurting him.

"It has to be done," said Mary in a firm tone of voice.

The credits had begun rolling when Janine turned to Dean. She couldn't believe that he could sleep through such a great movie. She leaned over and starting shaking his shoulder gently to wake him. It didn't work. She shook it a little harder. Dean woke with start.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Dean not realizing where he was.

_More to Come_

Please leave me a review letting me know what you think of this story so far. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

After Dean's sudden outburst at the movies Janine took him home. She had wanted to know what was up with him, but he refused to talk about it. Dean was silent the whole way home. When she dropped him off, Dean didn't even try to kiss her good night.

He hurried into the house, hoping that his Dad would already be asleep even though it was only 11 o'clock. No such luck for Dean. John was still up watching a movie. He was surprised that Dean was home a full hour before curfew.

"Hey son, you're home early. How was the movie?" asked John.

"Boring," replied Dean truthfully. Even though he had only seen half the movie, the part he had seen was boring.

"Is that why you're home so early?" asked a curious John.

"Something like that. I'm really tired Dad, so I think I'm gonna head to bed now. Good night," said Dean before heading up the stairs.

"Good night," replied John.

John was getting this strange vibe that something was up with Dean. He decided not to worry about. Dean would let him know if something was wrong.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean found Sam still awake in their room. He was in bed reading _The Phantom Tollbooth_, which had quickly become one of his favorites.

"You're home early. What did Janine not let you get to second base?" said Sam with a laugh.

"Shouldn't you be a sleep right now," said Dean.

"Dad said I could stay up an extra half a hour to read some more. So what happened on your date? You're never home before curfew, especially when you're with a girl," said Sam.

"It was a boring movie. I fell asleep. Janine was mad that I fell asleep, so she brought me home. End of story," said Dean hoping that would satisfy Sam's curiosity.

Dean walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. He decided to take a long shower before bed, in the hopes that Sam would be asleep when he finished. He was trying to avoid thinking about that nightmare, but he couldn't help it. What did it mean? He couldn't figure it out. Was his mom really hurting him and why? When he thought of his mom all he could remember was love.

Sam was asleep by the time Dean entered the bedroom again. He didn't want to go to sleep himself; afraid he would have that nightmare again. Dean had thought about going downstairs and watching TV, but John was still up and Dean didn't want to face to him.

With nothing else to do Dean grabbed Sam's book and started to read. After a few chapters, he could begin to see why Sam liked it so much.

After a couple of hours of reading, Dean drifted to sleep. He was back in that room with Mary again. As before there was so much pain. Dean started tossing and turning in bed. He was screaming from all of the pain. He begged Mary to stop, but she wouldn't.

"Mommy," mumbled Dean in his sleep.

All of the noise Dean was making woke up Sam. He could see that something was wrong with his brother. He got out of his bed and went over to Dean.

"Dean wake up," said Sam gently shaking him.

Dean started coming around.

"Sammy what's going on," said Dean sleepily.

"Dean I think you were dreaming. You were talking in your sleep," said Sam.

"I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing," said Dean with a laugh.

"You were talking about Mom. I heard you say Mommy. What were you dreaming about?" asked Sam.

"Go back sleep Sam," said Dean.

"Dean…" started Sam.

"Go to sleep Sam. Now!" said Dean in a firm tone.

Sam lay back down wondering what was up with Dean. I'll ask him about it in the morning he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean lay in bed trying to fight falling back asleep. He was really confused by his nightmare now. He didn't understand what was happening or what his mom was doing. All he knew was it hurt.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sunday morning Sam woke up and looked over at Dean's bed to see it was empty. Two days in a row Dean was up earlier than Sam. That never happened, especially on the weekend. Sam went downstairs to find Dean sitting in the kitchen nursing his third cup of coffee. Sam thought Dean looked awful. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. Sam was worried about Dean. He had never seen him look this bad except for when he had the flu and Sam was pretty sure Dean didn't have the flu.

"Good morning," said Sam too cheerfully for Dean's taste.

"Morning," mumbled Dean.

Sam busied himself getting a bowl of cereal. He sliced up a banana to put on top.

"Dean how come you're up so early?" asked Sam.

"Couldn't sleep," replied Dean.

"How come?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean how come? I just couldn't sleep," said Dean angrily.

Dean got up and hurried out of the room before Sam could ask him anymore questions. He wasn't in the mood for an interrogation. Sometimes Sam could be like a dog with a bone.

oooooOOOOooooo

John had the boys outside doing yard work and Dean's lack of sleep was catching up to him. By the time he and Sam had finished raking up all the leaves in the backyard, Dean felt like he was going to collapse.

Can't fall asleep. Can't fall asleep. That was the continuing thought running through Dean's mind. He knew once he fell asleep that the nightmare would happen again. Dean didn't notice that the memory demon had entered the backyard.

The memory demon smiled to itself. It could tell that Dean was starting to break. Pretty soon your life force will be mine. The demon didn't want to wait to long, so it decided to step things up. It said incantation that would insure Dean would sleep tonight.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean was quiet through out dinner. Afterwards he went into the family room to watch tv with Sam. John headed into his study to do some research.

Try as he might, Dean couldn't stay awake. After fifteen minutes he was starting to nod off. Pretty soon he was back in that room with his mother. The pain was excruciating.

Deans started tossing and turning on the sofa.

"Mommy, please stop," pleaded Dean in his sleep.

Sam was quickly at Dean's side shaking him awake. Dean woke with a start and pushed Sam away hard causing him to hit his leg on the coffee table. Sam let out a small cry of pain.

"Oh my god, Sammy. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" said Dean.

"Dean, what is up with you? You said Mommy again in your sleep," Sam as he rubbed his sore leg.

"Nothing," said Dean.

"Nothing. That was not nothing Dean. Please tell me what's going on," pleaded Sam.

Realizing Sam was not going to give up, Dean told him to go upstairs and he'd tell him. He didn't want to take a chance that John could overhear.

Once they were in their room, Dean finally told Sam what was going on. He told him all about the nightmares and how he didn't understand what they meant.

Sam could believe what Dean told him. Could his mother have really hurt Dean? Sam didn't remember Mary, but he had a vision in his mind of what he thought his mother had been like. What Dean just told him didn't jibe with that vision.

"Have you told dad?" asked Sam.

"No and I don't plan to," said Dean.

"Why?" asked Sam

"Because Dad would probably be mad at me for even thinking something like that about Mom," said Dean.

That night as Dean slept trapped in the same horrible nightmare, Sam lay in bed puzzling over what Dean told him. He didn't want to believe that his mom had really hurt Dean. Several times he had to get up and wake Dean up when he started making too much noise in his sleep.

Sam was really beginning to worry about Dean. If Dean won't talk to Dad, I will decided Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

John was making scrambled eggs and bacon when Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," said Sam.

"Morning Sammy. I thought since you and Dean didn't have school today because of that teacher conference, I'd cook you breakfast," said John.

"Thanks. Hey Dad can I ask you something?" said Sam.

"Sure," replied John.

Sam was quiet for a few seconds. He wasn't quite sure how to ask his dad if his mom ever abused Dean, but he felt he had to know.

"It's about Mom. It just that I want to know did Mom ever…" said Sam.

"Did Mary ever what?" asked John.

"Did she ever hurt Dean? Was she ever mean to him and hurt him?" asked Sam.

"Samuel Winchester, your mother was a wonderful person. She loved you boys more than anything. How dare you ask me that!" bellowed John at his youngest.

Sam had never heard his dad so angry in his life. Sam was in shock. He just stood there in silence.

"Sam, where would you ever get an idea like that?" asked a still angry John.

Sam didn't say anything.

"Answer me now Sam!" growled John.

"Dean," squeaked out Sam.

"Dean Andrew Winchester, get down here now!" yelled John at the top of his lungs.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The full name. Dean knew he was in trouble. He only got called by his full name when he was in trouble. He wondered what he could have done as he raced downstairs to the kitchen. Dean could tell his dad was angry about something. It was written all over John's face.

"Dean, did you tell Sammy that your mother used to hurt you?" asked John with more than a hint of anger in his voice.

Dean glared at Sam. He couldn't believe Sam told their dad after he asked him not to.

"Sam, you just can't keep your big mouth shout can you!" hissed Dean.

"I was worried about you Dean," said Sam.

Dean started yelling at Sam and called him all kinds of names until John finally spoke up.

"Enough. Now Dean, why would you say something like that?" demanded John.

Dad's pissed thought Dean. This is why I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would be angry.

"Dean, I'm waiting," said John.

"I didn't say that, Dad," answered Dean.

"Well, Sam says you did and he doesn't usually lie to me. Look, I had a feeling that something is up with you these past couple of days, but I thought if something was wrong you'd come and tell me. Instead Sam comes and asks me this ridiculous question about your mother abusing you, your mother who loved you more than anything. Now I want to know what's going on now Dean," said a still very angry John.

Dean stood there silently for a few moments before sitting down at the kitchen table. He refused to look at John. Finally he began speaking.

"I've been having these nightmares about Mom. I can't quite figure out what's going on in them, but I think something happened when I was about three. All I know is that I'm in a room with Mom and all I can feel is pain. So much pain that I can't stand it. I keep begging her to stop, but she doesn't and the pain gets worse. No matter how much I beg she won't stop. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be mad," said Dean.

"Oh my God," said John sitting down at the table.

A flood of memories came rushing back to John. He was pretty sure he knew what Dean talking about. But he was so little then, how could he possibly remember that? thought John.

"I think I know what you're talking about Dean, but you're wrong about your mother. She never hurt you. I don't know why you having nightmares about it now," said John.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"When you were three, you got burned pretty badly on your back. I had just given you a bath and put a clean diaper on you. Mary was in the kitchen making dinner. You kept calling out for your mom, so I did something that I have regretted every day since. I took you downstairs without putting your pajamas on. You kept squirming to get out of my arms so I put you down and let you walk. You ran into the into kitchen, shouting out for Mommy. I didn't know your mother had just opened the oven. You started racing over to Mary by the oven. The next thing I see is you slipping on some water on the floor and falling backwards. Before either of us could grab you, you hit your lower back on the hot oven door. Mary quickly grabbed you up. You were howling at the top of your lungs. I had never heard you scream like that before. We rushed you to the hospital. You had a second-degree burn over the lower half of your back. Your mother and I were so worried about you. They had to sedate you in order to treat your back. You looked so tiny lying on the hospital bed. Your mother held your hand the whole time. She couldn't stop crying. When we were finally able to take you home the doctor said that we had to apply ointment to your back twice a day to prevent infection. That was the worst part. You couldn't stand having the gauze pad removed from your back and the ointment applied," said John finally pausing to catch his breath.

John looked like he might start crying. The memories were emotionally painful for him. He had hated seeing his baby in so much pain and knowing it was his fault. He wished that he had never taken Dean downstairs that night. His baby boy paid the price for John's misjudgment.

"Dad, in my nightmare Mom said it has to be done. What did she mean by that?" asked Dean.

"Whenever we had to put the ointment on your back you struggled with us. It was so painful to you. Your mother held you in her lap while I applied the ointment. I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain. I almost couldn't continue. Your mother kept telling me it had to be done, so you didn't get an infection. Eventually you would pass out from the pain. Afterwards I would carry you upstairs and put you in your bed. Do you know what your mother would do? She would go in our bedroom and cry. She would sob for several minutes over the pain you were going through. She hated seeing you in so much pain. After she finished crying she would go and sit by your bed all night long, making sure you didn't turnover in your sleep. The first night Mary fell asleep and you rolled over onto your back. Your screams of pain woke her up. After that she made sure she didn't fall asleep," said John his voice quivering slightly at the end.

"Why don't I remember any of that?" asked Dean.

"You were so little when it happened. Thanks to your mother's diligence your back healed up nicely with no scars. We didn't talk much about what happened. I think we were just grateful that you were okay," said John.

Dean couldn't believe what his Dad had just told him. He didn't remember any of that. However, he was extremely relieved to find out that his mom hadn't hurt him.

"Dad, why I am have these nightmares now, if I was too young to remember it when it happened?" asked Dean.

"When did they start?" asked John.

"I had the first one Friday night. The second one was Saturday at the movies. The third one was Saturday night. The fourth one was last night while watching tv," said Dean wincing as he remembered pushing Sam into the coffee table.

"He must have had it all last night because I had to wake him up at least three times," said Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me after the first one?" asked John raising his voice slightly.

"Because I was afraid you would be angry with me for even suggesting that Mom may have hurt me," said Dean.

"Dean something like this starts happening you need to come and tell me," said John.

"Yes, Sir," replied Dean.

"Dad, do you think the nightmares will stop now that Dean knows what really happened?" asked a hopeful Sam.

"I don't know, but I hope so," replied John.

Dean was feeling tired so he decided to lie down on the sofa. He was silently hoping, like Sam that the nightmares were over. Due to lack of proper sleep, Dean was out quickly. However, his rest was anything, but restful. The nightmare was happening again. Dean started thrashing around violently on the sofa. John heard all the noise Dean was making and quickly rushed into the room.

"Mommy, stop. Please stop, Mommy" pleaded Dean in his sleep.

"Dean wake up," said John as he grabbed Dean by the shoulders and tried to hold him still.

John tightened his hold as Dean started to struggle with him.

"Let go of me!" shouted Dean as he sat up suddenly and shoved John away.

John fell backwards and landed hard on the floor.

"Dad?" said Dean as he slowly began to realize where he was.

"Oh my God! Dad are you okay?" asked Dean. First Sammy, now Dad, he thought.

"I'm okay son. How about you? You were having the nightmare again, weren't you?" asked a worried John.

Dean nodded. Why is this still happening to me? thought Dean. Shouldn't it have stopped when I learned the truth?

"Dad, why is this still happening to me?" asked Dean.

"I don't know son, but we'll figure this out," said John.

John was beginning to wonder if maybe there was something supernatural going on. He knew a little bit about dream demons. He decided that he would give his old friend Caleb a call. He knew a lot about nightmares and dreams.

While Dean was making himself something to eat, John went into the study and rang Caleb. John skipped the niceties and quickly explained what was going on. Caleb wasn't so sure it was a dream demon, but promised John that he would look into and get back to him right away.

The memory demon stood outside the Winchesters' small house, pleased with itself. Pretty soon it would have what it wanted, what it needed.

_More to Come_


	4. Chapter 4

After another night of restless sleep, Dean couldn't wait to go to school. John had suggested he stay home, but Dean, desperately hoping it would keep his mind off his current situation, decided to go. He would end up wishing he had stayed home.

Everything was going great until Mr. Feldman's 5th period U.S history class. During a lecture about the Boston Tea Party Dean could feel himself nodding off. He pinched his arm as hard as could; hoping it would help him stay awake. It didn't work and he was asleep in seconds.

Suddenly Dean was back in that room. He felt like his whole body would explode from all the pain. He struggled against his Mom's hold.

"Please Mommy stop. Please Mommy!" screamed out Dean.

He woke with a start to feel Mr. Feldman shaking his shoulder. Dean pulled back his fist. Luckily, he realized where he was before he punched his teacher. He looked around the room and could see that everybody was staring at him. A few students, the ones sitting closest to Dean, were sniggering. They had heard Dean mumbling Mommy in his sleep.

Concerned about Dean, Mr. Feldman sent him to the nurse's office. Dean told her he didn't feel well, so she called John to come pick him up.

oooooOOOOooooo

John was extremely worried when he got the call to pick Dean up. He raced over to the school.

Are you okay, son?" asked a concerned John.

"Dad, I fell asleep in history class and nearly punched my teacher, in the face, when he tried to wake me," said Dean.

"Maybe you should stay home from school until we can figure this thing out," said John.

"Okay," replied Dean.

oooooOOOOooooo

The phone was ringing when they entered the house. It was Caleb calling with information Dean. John picked it up in the study, while Dean headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"Hey Caleb, what's up? Did you find out anything?" asked John.

"Yeah. John I think you're dealing with a memory demon," said Caleb.

"A memory demon? What's that?" asked John not familiar with it.

"It's a lower level demon. They distort people's memories…" Caleb trailed off unsure how to tell John the rest.

"Caleb, spill it. What ever it is, I need to know so I can help Dean," said John.

"Okay, John. The demon picks a victim and scans their mind looking for a memory to use to drive them insane. Then the demon drains their life force, killing them," said Caleb.

"What like a striga?" asked a stunned John.

"Sorta," said Caleb,

"So what we wait for this thing to come for Dean. No way I'm getting him out of here now," said John.

"You could do that John and Dean would live because this demon is not a good tracker. He wouldn't be able to find you, but Dean would not get better," Caleb said.

"What do you mean not get better? Caleb what aren't you telling me?" asked John.

Caleb paused for a moment. He liked Dean, thought he was a good kid. He didn't deserve what was happening to him and what was going to happen. Caleb didn't want to have to tell John the rest of what he found out, but knew he had to.

"It's going to get worse for Dean. You said the nightmare happens whenever Dean's asleep. It will start happening when he's awake, until it takes over his mind completely and it's all he can see. In order for the hold the demon has over Dean to be released, the demon has to be killed. If it's not killed, Dean's mind will stay trapped in that nightmare forever. It's no guarantee when it's killed that Dean will get better. I could only find one person who survived being targeted by a memory demon. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. That guy ended up in a mental institution," said Caleb.

"No! No, that's not going to be my son. I am going to kill that bastard and Dean's going to get better," said John with steel determination in his voice.

"Okay, John. I want to help you kill this thing. I'm going to drive down tonight. When I get there we'll go over how to kill it," said Caleb.

"Thanks Caleb and please hurry," said John before he hung up the phone.

This can't be happening. Dean could die or up going completely crazy thought the worried father. That's not going to happen. I won't let it happen thought John as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. He didn't want Dean see him crying.

Just then Dean walked into the study. He hoped that was Caleb calling with good news for them.

"Was that Caleb on the phone? Did he find out anything?" asked Dean hopefully.

John saw the look of hope on Dean's face and he couldn't bring himself dash it. He knew it was wrong, but he decided not to tell Dean everything he had just learned from Caleb.

"Yeah that was Caleb. He says we're dealing with a memory demon," said John.

"A memory demon, what's that?" asked Dean.

"A lower level demon that distorts memories. Caleb's headed down here to help us kill it," said John.

"Dad will the nightmares stop once it's dead?" asked Dean.

John was afraid Dean would ask him that. He was trying to figure out what he was going to say when the front door opened. Sam was home.

"Dad, Dean I'm home," yelled out Sam.

"We're in the study," called out John grateful for the distraction.

Sam walked in to join them. Looking at Dean and John's faces he could tell something was going on.

"What's up?" asked Sam.

John told Sam what he had told Dean about the memory demon and Caleb. Sam was upset about Dean being targeted by a demon.

"Dean why don't you go into the kitchen and fix a snack for you and Sam. You boys should start on your homework," said John.

oooooOOOOooooo

In the kitchen Dean told Sam what had happened at school and how he was going to be staying home until the nightmares were over.

"Do you think Dad would let me stay home with you?" asked Sam.

"Sam you love school. Why would you want to stay home?" said Dean.

"My teacher told us what we're doing for our mothers day projects. We're making scrapbooks. Everybody has to bring in pictures of themselves with their mom. I don't have any pictures," said Sam sadly.

Man, with all that was going on Dean had forgotten that Mother's Day was coming up. Why do they have to have a holiday to remind them that they didn't have a mom anymore he thought?

"Sammy, I'll talk to Dad for you," said Dean.

"Thanks," said a grateful Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean was going to talk to his Dad after dinner, but it seemed someone had other plans for him. He could barley keep his eyes open during dinner. How was he going to make it through the night he wondered? Coffee must have lots of coffee thought Dean. He got up and started a pot brewing. Dean fell asleep, standing up, while waiting for the coffee to finish. It was happening again. The nightmare, the room, his mother and all that pain.

Sam walked into the kitchen to see Dean lying on the floor. He was struggling in his sleep with a person who wasn't there. Sam flew to his side. He grabbed Dean's shoulders and tried to hold him still.

"Dean wake up. Come on Dean," cried Sam.

Sam was scared. He couldn't get Dean to wake up. He screamed for his Dad. John came running in the room.

"Dean!" shouted John as he ran to his son's side.

_More to Come_


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was still trashing about on the floor when John reached his side. He lightly slapped his cheeks trying to get him to wake up. It wasn't working. He grabbed Dean's shoulders from Sam and told him to get some water to splash on Dean's face.

Sam quickly ran to the sink and filled a glass with water. He hurried back towards Dean who was still struggling against John's hold. John noticed that Dean's training had paid off. He was having a hard time hold him down.

"Mommy, please stop. It hurts," screamed Dean.

Suddenly Dean's leg shot out in front of Sam and he tripped. He fell to the ground with a loud crash. The glass he had been holding broke and cut the palm of Sam's hand. The noise brought Dean out of his nightmare and he stopped struggling against John's hold. Dean looked around the room to see what was going on. Sam was on floor holding his hand out in front of him.

John released his hold on Dean's shoulders once he realized he was awake. Once he was sure that Dean was completely awake, he let him know that he was going to check on Sam. He scooted over to Sam.

"Sammy, are you okay? Let me see your hand," said John softly.

Sam held out his hand for John to inspect. There was a sliver of glass sticking out of it.

"Sam, I am going to have to pull out the glass. Okay?" said John.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He gasped as John quickly pulled out the glass. More blood flowed from the cut now. John reached up and grabbed a hand towel off the counter. He gently, but tightly wrapped it around Sam's hand.

"Well it looks like you're going to need stitches, buddy," said John.

Stitches. Oh my god, Sammy needs stitches. I hurt Sammy, thought Dean. I hurt Sammy.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry," said Dean as he moved to his brother's side.

"It's okay, Dean. It doesn't really hurt that much," lied Sam. It hurt a lot, but Sam didn't want Dean to worry.

oooooOOOOooooo

Two hours later they were back from the emergency room. Sam needed eight stitches and he had to get a tetanus shot. John gave Sam a quick hug and sent him up to bed.

"I'll be up to check on you in a little while," said John.

"Okay, Dad. Are you coming, Dean?" asked Sam. Sam saw how guilty Dean looked while they were in the ER. He had made a mental note that as soon as he and Dean were alone, he would let him know it wasn't his fault.

"Sammy, I need to talk to Dad about something first," said Dean.

Sam remembered that Dean was going ask their Dad to if he would let Sam stay home from school. He could barely keep the grin off his face as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt Sammy," said Dean sincerely.

"Dean, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for what happened and I know Sammy doesn't blame you," said John.

"I blame me. Dad, I could've seriously hurt Sammy," said Dean.

"But you didn't. Remember, the doctor said Sam's hand would be just fine. He won't even have a scar," said John wanting Dean to understand that it wasn't his fault. Damn that demon, thought John.

"Dad, I was thinking maybe Sammy should go stay with Pastor Jim until this is all over. That way he would be safe," said Dean.

"I don't know Dean. Sam's not going to want to be sent away. Besides he won't want to miss school," said John.

"Yeah that's something I was going to talk to you about. Sam doesn't want to go to school this week because of some stupid Mother's Day project that they're going to be making, scrapbooks with pictures of everybody with their moms. Sam's upset because he doesn't have any pictures. He's the only kid in his class without a mom," said Dean sadly.

John inwardly cursed himself. With all that's going on with Dean, he had failed to notice something was wrong with Sam.

"I don't think Sam will like being sent away, but maybe it would be for the best," said John with a sad sigh. He didn't really want to send Sam away, but he did want him out of harm's way. He also didn't want Sam to have to see Dean when it got worse for him.

"I'll call Joshua. He's supposed to heading up to Blue Earth this week. I know he won't mind taking Sam with him," said John.

"I'll go let him know," said Dean.

"Let me tell him," said John knowing Sam would be mad. Better he's mad at me than at Dean, he thought.

After a quick phone call to Joshua, John headed upstairs to talk with Sam.

Dean could hear Sam yelling at their dad from where he stood in the kitchen. Hell, they probably heard him in China, he thought.

"I'M NOT GOING TO PASTOR JIM'S AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" shouted a very angry Sam.

"Sam, you need to calm down. I know you don't want to go, but you are. End of discussion," said John firmly.

"I'M NOT LEAVING DEAN!" shouted Sam as he slammed his hand down on his desk for emphasis, forgetting that it was injured. He cried out in pain and blinked back tears.

Dean had walked in the room at that exact moment. He winced when he saw Sam slam his hand down.

"Sammy, let me check your hand," said John as he rushed to Sam's side.

Sam held out his hand and John gently peeled back the gauze bandage. Fortunately Sam hadn't pulled any stitches. John put the bandage back in place.

"Dad, Can I talk to Sammy for a second?" asked Dean.

John nodded and left the room to get some children's Tylenol for Sam.

"Sammy don't be mad at Dad. It's not his idea to send you to Pastor Jim's. It mine," said Dean.

"Why Dean?" asked Sam.

"Sam, I could have really hurt you earlier. You'll be safe at Pastor Jim's. Besides you won't have to go to school and make some stupid scrapbook," said Dean.

"Dean, what happened to my hand is not your fault. You know that, right?" said Sam looking Dean right in the eye.

"I know, but I'll feel better if you're at Pastor Jim's," replied Dean.

"Okay," said Sam softly.

John stood outside the room and listened as Dean talked to Sam. He wiped away the tears forming in the corner of eyes and entered the room. He handed Sam two children's Tylenol and a cup of water.

"Sam, you'd better go to bed now. Joshua will be here early in the morning to pick you up," said John as he learned over and gave Sam a kiss on the top of his head.

John sat up with Dean all night long in the family room making sure he didn't fall asleep and hurt himself.

oooooOOOOooooo

The next morning Joshua arrived to pickup Sam. After he said goodbye to Dean, he walked to Joshua's car with John, who was giving him instructions on taking care of his hand. Sam stopped at the car and looked up at John with a serious expression on his face.

"You kill this thing. You kill this bastard. You make it pay for hurting Dean," said Sam.

"I will Sammy, I will." said John.

After giving his dad a quick hug Sam got in the car and Joshua drove off.

_More to Come_

Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them!


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb arrived shortly after Joshua and Sam had left. John was fixing breakfast while Dean took a shower.

"Caleb, thanks for coming," said John.

"No problem. So how's Dean doing?" asked a concerned Caleb.

John explained the recent events and that Sam was now on his way to Jim's.

"I bet Sammy didn't like that," said Caleb.

"No he didn't. I didn't like sending him away like that, but I'm glad he's out of harm's way. I also don't want him to see Dean when it gets worse. That might be too much for him," said John with a sigh.

"So how much did you tell Dean?" asked Caleb.

"Just the basics," replied John.

"What, you didn't tell Dean everything. John, don't you think Dean needs to know what's going to happen to him?" said Caleb.

"I know. I just couldn't bring myself to dash his hopes. If you could have seen the look on Dean's face. I will talk to him. However, I'm not going to tell him about that guy who ended up in a mental institution. He doesn't need to know that. I don't want you to say anything either," said John.

"Alright John. I'm not sure I agree with you, but you're his father. It's your decision to make," said Caleb.

Neither man had noticed that Dean was standing in the hallway while they were talking. He had heard their whole conversation. He walked into room.

"Hey Caleb," said Dean.

"Hey Dean how are you holding up?" asked Caleb.

"I don't know Caleb, why don't you tell me how I'm holding up or how I am going to be holding up or should I ask Dad," said Dean.

"What are you talking about?" asked John.

"Were you planning on telling me the truth about the memory demon?" asked Dean.

"I take it you heard us talking," said John.

Dean just nodded.

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how," said John softly.

"Well why don't you start talking now about how it's going to get worse or about the mental institution. I heard you mention that," said Dean with a hint of anger.

"Oh god," was all John could say.

Dean stood there staring at his dad for a few minutes, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Well Caleb, since my dad seems to be at a loss for words, why don't you fill me in," said Dean.

Reluctantly, Caleb filled Dean in on everything he had found out about the memory demon.

"So basically what you're saying is that I'm going to go crazy and even if you kill the demon I might stay that way," said Dean his voice wavering slightly.

"Son, we don't know that for sure. We are going to fight this thing together. I won't stop until that damn demon is dead and you are all better," said John leaning over to pull his son into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," John whispered in his son's ear.

Dean's mind was racing. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He could end up completely insane. I don't want to end up like that and be a burden to dad or hurt Sammy again though Dean sadly. He knew what needed to happen if he didn't get better.

"Dad, if you kill the memory demon and I don't get better I want you to send me away," said Dean.

"No Dean. I won't do that. You are going to beat this!" cried John.

"And if I can't? I don't want you to be burdened with me. I don't want Sam to have to see me like that or worse to get hurt by me again. Please Dad. Please do that for me," pleaded Dean.

"Dean you're my son. I love you. I not just going to send you away. I can't do that," said John firmly.

Caleb, who had been silent during this whole exchange, spoke up.

"John, you look really tired. Why don't you go lie down for a couple of hours? I'll stay up with Dean," said Caleb.

John was about to argue that he was tired when a loud yawn escaped his mouth. He decided to go and lie down, only after instructing Caleb to wake him in two hours.

oooooOOOOooooo

Once John left the room, Caleb and Dean sat down to eat the breakfast that John had cooked.

"Hey Caleb, can you talk to Dad for me. He'll listen to you," said dean.

"Dean, I don't know…" began Caleb.

"Look Caleb, I don't want to be a burden to my dad or hurt Sammy. This way I won't" said Dean.

"Dean, you could never be a burden to your Dad," said Caleb.

"Did Dad tell you that I hurt Sammy?" said Dean.

"He told me what happened. He also told me that it's not your fault. He's right you know," said Caleb.

"Caleb when I have these nightmares they feel so real to me. I know that the demon is distorting my memories and that my mom never hurt me, but when they're happening they seem so real. When Dad or Sam try to wake me, I can't help, but fight back. I could seriously hurt one of them. I couldn't live with that if it happened. That's why I need you to convince my dad to lock me up if I don't get better," said Dean sadly.

Caleb sat there at the table his breakfast forgotten as Dean's words sunk in. He could see Dean's point, but he knew John would never go for that. His boys meant everything to him. Caleb looked over at Dean who was starting to nod off.

"Come on, Dean stay wake," said Caleb.

"I'm trying Caleb, but it's hard. I'm so tired. All I want to do is sleep," said Dean.

"I know Dean," said Caleb sympathetically.

"Do you, because if you did you would talk to Dad for me," said Dean standing up.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean decided to go outside, in the backyard, hoping the fresh air would help him feel more awake. Caleb was about to go wake up John when he walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Dean?" asked John.

"He's out back getting some fresh air. So have you given any thought to Dean's request?" asked Caleb.

"What's to think about. I'm not going to have Dean locked up in an institution. I told Sammy I would get this thing and I will," said John angrily.

"John, I hope we do kill this thing and Dean is fine, but you have prepare yourself for the chance that he might not get better," said Caleb.

"I've already lost Mary. I won't lose Dean too," said John refusing to accept any outcome other than Dean being fine.

"I hoped you would say that," said Caleb.

John headed out the back door to go check on Dean.

oooooOOOOooooo

Meanwhile Sam had arrived safely at Pastor Jim's.

"Pastor Jim," cried Sam as he ran to hug the man.

"Hey Sammy," said Jim as he pulled Sammy into a hug.

"Are you hungry because I have lunch ready?" asked Jim.

"Sure," replied Sam.

After lunch Joshua drove into town to run some errands, leaving Sam and Jim to talk.

"So Sammy, how are you doing?" asked Jim.

"I wish I was at home with Dean," said Sam sadly.

"I know you do Sammy," said Jim softly.

"I just wanted to stay home from school. If I had known that I was going to be sent here I never would have said anything. Sorry Pastor Jim," said Sam.

"It's okay Sammy. Why don't you want to go to school? You love school," said Jim.

Sam explained about Mother's Day and the scrapbook project that they were doing in school. He told Pastor Jim how he hates Mother's Day because it reminds him that he doesn't have a mom like everyone else in his class.

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry. I think I know how you feel. When I was eleven my Dad died. He went to sleep one night and never woke up," said Jim.

"What happened," asked Sam.

"He'd had a heart attack. I missed him so much. When the next Father's Day rolled around all my friends talked about what they were getting their dad and what they were doing that day. I was so upset and angry. It wasn't fair that everyone else had a dad but me," said Jim.

"It's not fair. It's not fair that you don't have a dad and I don't have a mom. It not fair that Dean might die and I'm stuck here. I should be there with him," cried Sam.

"Oh Sammy, your Dad's a good hunter. So is Caleb. They'll protect Dean," said Jim.

"But what if they can't. A demon killed my mom. Now one wants Dean. What if they can't save him? I should be there with him," said Sam before he burst into tears.

Pastor Jim pulled Sam close and held him as sobs wracked his body. He was crying out his frustrations.

oooooOOOOoooo

John walked out into the backyard to find Dean sitting in a lawn chair. He walked over to him. He took a good long look at his son. There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. John could really see the toll all of this was taking on his son.

"Hey Dean," said John.

Dean didn't say anything. He just continued to stare into space. For a split second John was afraid that Dean was already trapped in the nightmare while being awake. He dismissed that thought because Dean wouldn't have been so still.

"Dean, I know you're worried, but we're going to kill this demon and you're going to get better. You got to believe that," said John.

"And if I don't Dad, what then. You and Sam spend all of you time taking care of me. I don't want that. Please Dad, if I don't get better," said Dean.

"Dean, I'm your father, it's my job to take care of you. You're a part of this family. I am not going to stick you in an institution. We are going to beat this thing. Now let go inside and figure out how we're going to beat this demon," said John.

_More to Come_

Thanks for the great reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delaying in posting, but wasn't allowing me to upload my next chapter. I finally found a way around that problem. I hope you like this chapter. :)

John headed back inside the house with Dean following. Caleb was sitting at the kitchen table looking over some research. He looked up when he heard the backdoor open.

"Hey Caleb, I think it's time to get down to business. How do we kill this bastard?" asked John.

"Well memory demons are different from most demons in that they don't possess people. They have their own bodies," said Caleb.

"Wouldn't I have seen it?" asked Dean.

"No. They are invisible until just before they feed. For some reason they have to be visible when they feed," said Caleb.

"How do we kill it?" asked John anxiously.

"The only way to kill it is by beheading it. Just before it feeds when it becomes visible you can cut its head off," said Caleb.

"I don't like the idea of waiting till it comes for Dean, but if it's the only way to kill then I guess we have to do that," said John with a small sigh.

While John and Caleb were busy discussing how to kill the demon, Dean was struggling to stay awake. It was a struggle he was losing. I just need close my eyes for a second thought Dean. No sooner did his close his eyes then he was back in that room with his mom.

"Please Mommy. Please stop. It hurts," cried the little boy as pain engulfed his back.

John was quickly at Dean's side. He cursed himself for not paying more attention to Dean. He grabbed his shoulders and tried to hold him still.

"Dean wake. Come on son wake up," said John firmly.

Dean was thrashing about wildly, despite John's strong hold on him. John's fear grew with each passing second. He didn't know what more to do.

Caleb ran to the sink and got a glass of water. He raced back to the table and poured the water on Dean's face. At first Caleb feared it didn't work, but Dean finally started to come around.

"It happened again didn't?" asked Dean sadly.

John just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Dean could hear a small voice in the back of his head. He wanted to talk to Sam while he still could so he decided to give Sam a call at Pastor Jim's.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam was reading a book hoping it would keep his mind off of what Dean was going through. It wasn't working. Pastor Jim came in to the family room to let him know Dean was on the phone for him. Sam jumped up off the sofa.

"Hey Sammy. How's it going? Are you having fun with Pastor Jim?" asked Dean.

"I'm fine. I wish I were home with you and Dad though," said Sam.

"I know you do. How's your hand?" asked Dean.

"Don't worry, Dean, my hand is fine. It doesn't hurt anymore," replied Sam truthfully.

Dean could hear the voice in the back of his head start to get louder, so he quickly explained what they had learned from Caleb, leaving out certain parts he felt Sam didn't need to hear. Telling Sammy not to worry Dean handed the phone to John so he could talk to Sam.

Dean was starting to understand why John hadn't wanted to tell him everything. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sam everything that was going to happen. With everything that was going on, Dean's foremost concern was Sam, as usual.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean headed upstairs to change out of his wet shirt. The voice in his head kept getting louder. After changing shirts Dean headed back down to the kitchen. He knew he had to tell his dad about the voice he was hearing.

"Dad," said Dean walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah son," said John.

"I think it's getting worse," said Dean quietly.

"What do you mean," asked John.

"I keep hearing this voice in my head. It's me begging mom to stop hurting me," said Dean.

"Oh god," was all John could say.

It was happening like Caleb said it would. It was getting worse. Pretty soon it would completely take over Dean.

"Dean, you can still hear us right?" asked Caleb.

"I can, but the voice is steadily getting louder," said Dean.

Dean was starting to worry that when the voice became all he heard that he would hurt his dad or Caleb if they tried to hold him down. He knew what would have to be done.

"Dad, I need you to tie me up before it gets any worse," said Dean.

"Dean, no. I can't do that. You need to be free when the demon comes," said John.

"Dad, I could hurt you or Caleb. I can't help it. I've already hurt Sammy. I can't take the chance that I could hurt you," said Dean resolutely.

John understood where Dean was coming from, but he didn't like it. He felt like Dean would be a sitting duck for the memory demon.

"John, I hate to say this, but I think Dean's right on this one," said Caleb.

John reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. He didn't like it, but he was afraid that Dean would get hurt with all his trashing around. He headed out into the garage to get some rope.

The voice in Dean's head kept getting louder and louder. Suddenly the voice was no longer in Dean's head but was coming out of his mouth now.

"Please Mommy. Please stop," begged Dean.

John came back with the rope to find Caleb trying to hold Dean still. He rushed to Dean's side.

Dean fought with the voice in his head. He was struggling with himself to regain control. He was able to break free.

"Dad," said Dean.

"I'm right here son," replied John.

"It's getting worse. I don't think I can fight it off much longer," said Dean.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean decided that he wanted to be in his room where he could lie down on his bed. He headed up there with John and Caleb following him. He sat down and the bed. The voice had returned and was starting to get louder again.

John sat next to Dean on the bed. He pulled his son into a hug.

"I love you son," John whispered in Dean's ear.

"I love you too, Dad," said Dean.

Dean lay down on the bed and John quickly tied him up. The voice had gotten even louder and was now coming out of his mouth again.

"Please Mommy. Please stop. I'll be good," screamed Dean. He was thrashing around on the bed, pulling against the rope that held him down.

John sat in a chair next to Dean's bed. He brushed his hand across Dean's forehead. It was breaking John's heart to see his son like this.

The memory demon stood outside the Winchesters' house. It was almost time. It could tell that Dean was close to the breaking point. Soon I will have what I want thought the demon, as a sickening smile spread across its face.

oooooOOOOooooo

John had only been sitting by Dean's side for a little while when Caleb came in to the room and offered to relieve him for a little while. Like Mary many years ago, John refused to leave his son's side.

"John, we need to discuss how we are going to take down the memory demon. I think Dean's worsening condition is a sign that the demon is coming very soon," said Caleb.

"Soon as in tonight?" asked John.

"Probably early tomorrow. They usually feed early in the morning. Which is why you need to get some rest," said a concerned Caleb.

John looked down at his son still thrashing around on his bed. He didn't want to leave his side, but he knew that he needed to get some sleep. He had to be on top of his game when he faced the memory demon.

"John, I'll stay with Dean. I promise I won't leave his side," said Caleb.

Reluctantly John left Dean's bedside, not before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"We're gonna beat this thing Dean," whispered John.

John headed in to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He picked up the picture of Mary from the bedside table and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Oh Mary," said John rubbing a hand over his face. It was times like these that he missed Mary the most.

"Don't you worry Mary. I'm gonna make this bastard pay for hurting our boy," said John as he set the picture down.

John lay down on the bed and exhaustion washed over him. He was asleep in minutes.

Caleb kept watch by Dean's bed as promised. He hoped that the demon came soon because he didn't know how much more Dean would be able to take. Caleb almost felt sorry for the memory Dean. Almost, because he knew hell hath no fury like John Winchester when someone or something messed with one of his kids.

oooooOOOOooooo

After sleeping for about six hours John woke up feeling refreshed. He got up and quickly changed into clean clothes and went to go check on Dean. He nearly broke down in tears at the sight that greeted him when he walked into Den bedroom. Dean was still thrashing around on his bed. His wrists were an angry red where they strained against the rope holding him down.

"How is he?" asked John.

"Pretty much the same although he did seem to calm down briefly. I think his body finally gave into exhaustion. It was only for a short while though," replied Caleb as he stood up and stretched.

"So Caleb, what's the plan for when the demon gets here?" asked John.

"Well memory demons are pretty single minded. When it gets here, it's sole focus will be on Dean. We should be able to hide out and surprise it. I think one of us should be in the closet, the other in the hallway. The demon will be able to transport itself right in here. We won't know when the demon gets here until it turns visible. We'll have about a minute maybe two before the demon starts to feed. John, this thing's a quick bastard. It doesn't take too long to feed," said Caleb.

"So that means we won't have much time to waste. Caleb you should go get some sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours," said John grimly as he sat down next to Dean.

As John sat and watched Dean, he couldn't help but remember three-year-old Dean thrashing around like this begging for Mary to stop. All those years ago, one single mistake had hurt his baby boy terribly. John had never really forgiven himself for that even though Mary had said she didn't blame him. Mary was so kind and loving . Damn that demon for trying to tarnish her memory thought John as he kept watch over his son.

_More to Come_

Please let me know what you think!!!


	8. Chapter 8

John had not left Dean's side once. He sat there trying to offer some comfort, not sure if Dean could hear him, but on the chance that he could hear, John talked to him. He told Dean about the day Mary told him that she was pregnant. He talked about the day Dean was born. He was trying to fill up Dean's mind with happy memories.

"It was almost a week past Mary's due date. She was starting to go stir crazy because she had been on bed rest for nearly four weeks. Finally on a Saturday night at around 11:00 PM her water broke. We barely made it to the hospital in time. Once you decided that you were coming, you didn't want to wait. When they placed you Mary's arms, I had never see her look so happy," said John as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

John looked at his watch. It was almost five in the morning. Dawn would been coming soon. Standing up and stretching, John decided to go wake up Caleb.

They decided that John would wait in the closet, with Caleb in the hallway. John insisted on untying Dean. Caleb wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

"John, what if Dean hurts himself with all that flailing around?" asked a concerned Caleb.

"I know Caleb. I'm worried about that too, but I want Dean untied when the demon gets here. Just in case," answered John.

"Okay," agreed Caleb as he handed John a machete.

"This has to work," said John as he took the machete from Caleb.

"One thing John. We have to make sure the demon isn't touching Dean when it's beheaded. It could kill Dean," said Caleb rather gravely.

"That's not going to happen. It can't happen. I won't let it," said John resolutely.

"John, we'll get this bastard," said Caleb as he headed out into the hallway.

John nodded and headed into the closet to wait. He kept the door open a crack so he could keep an eye on Dean. It pained John to see Dean like that. He was still lying on the bed struggling against someone who wasn't there. He was still pleading for his mom to stop. His voiced was beginning to sound hoarse from all the screaming.

oooooOOOOooooo

John had been crouched in the closet for about for 45 minutes wondering how much more Dean could take. While praying that Dean would make it out of this okay, John couldn't help but think back to Dean's request. One which John couldn't honor. He could never send Dean away. John was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the curtains moving suddenly as if a wind was blowing them. His hand felt for the machete next to him.

Caleb was watching from the hallway when he too noticed to the curtains moving. He slowly inched closer to the doorway keep his eyes peeled for the demon. Suddenly there was a small flash of light in the room. The memory demon materialized right before their eyes. It was tall with long, black hair running down its back. Its eyes glowed a fiery red.

Knowing they didn't have much time both John and Caleb left their hiding spots and rushed towards the demon. The demon was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there other than Dean. However he wasn't so surprised that he couldn't stop both men in their tracks. With a flick of his wrist, he sent John and Caleb flying into the wall. They both hit it hard and fell to the floor.

With John and Caleb lying on the floor momentarily stunned, the memory demon proceeded towards Dean, who was still thrashing around on the bed. The demon put his hand on Dean's chest and he stilled instantly. The demon's hand burned a hole right through Dean's shirt. Dean screamed in pain as the demon burnt his flesh sucking out his life force. The demon felt itself growing stronger with each passing second.

John and Caleb were on the floor a little dazed and confused, but were already beginning to come around. John looked over at Dean to see the memory demon stealing his life force.

"NOOO!" screamed John as he quickly scrambled to his feet.

John grabbed his machete off the floor and headed toward Dean's bed and the demon. This bastard was not taking Dean away from him. He had already lost Mary to one demon. He refused to lose his son to another.

Caleb was up as well and charged towards the demon. He threw himself towards the demon with all of his might. The demon was so focused on Dean that he didn't notice Caleb headed his way. The demon was too strong for Caleb to knock over. However he was able to dislodge the demon's hand from Dean's chest. The demon growled in anger and flung Caleb against the wall again.

The demon was headed back towards Dean when John came up behind it. Before it had a chance to touch Dean, John swung his machete and quickly cut off the demon 's head. Sparks started flying from the demon's body. John backed away and threw himself on top of Dean to shield his body from the sparks. The demon's body burst into flames and burned until all that was left was a pile of ashes on the now scorched carpet. The memory demon was no more.

Realizing the demon was dead; John turned his focus on Dean. John gasped when he saw the angry red burn on Dean's chest in the shape of the demon's hand. Dean had been still while the demon was feeding, but he had began thrashing around again.

"Mommy, please stop. I'll be good," pleaded Dean.

"Oh no," said John softly. It didn't work.

John grabbed Dean's shoulders and started shaking him. He was trying to pull him out of his nightmare. It didn't seem to be working. Come on Dean thought John. You've got to snap out of this.

Dean was struggling to get out of John's hold when he suddenly stopped. A door in his mind that had been closed, opened up. The memory of what happened to him when he was three flowed out. The whole memory. Dean now remembered getting burned. He remembered the trip to the hospital. He remembered his mother never once leaving his side. He felt nothing but love radiating from her. Dean woke up with a smile on his face.

"Dean," said John anxiously.

"Dad, I remember everything now," said Dean.

"You remember?" asked John as he released his grip on Dean's shoulders.

"I remember getting burned. I remember going to the hospital. I remember Mom. All I felt was love coming from her," said Dean.

Thank god. Thank god. Thank god. That was the theme running through John's mind as he untied Dean from the bed. He pulled Dean towards him in a tight embrace. John hugged Dean so hard he almost couldn't breathe.

"Air Dad, I need air," gasped Dean.

John loosened his grip, but didn't let go. He never wanted to let go.

"Dean, I'm glad to see you're okay," said Caleb as he helped himself up off the floor.

"How about you, Caleb? The demon didn't hurt you did he?" asked a concerned Dean.

"Don't worry Dean. It would take a lot more than that to hurt me," said Caleb with a laugh.

Once it was clear that no one was seriously hurt, they cleaned up the mess that had been the demon. Dean wrists however were extremely sore from where the ropes cut into them. John noticed how red they were. His chest also had an angry burn mark on it in the shape of the demon's hand.

"Dean I think there's some WB ointment in the first aid kit. I'll go get it," said John as he walked out of the room.

"Caleb, thanks," said Dean.

"Anytime," said Caleb relieved that Dean was okay.

Caleb offered to go to the grocery store and pick up some lunch. He figured that he would give John and Dean a chance to talk.

oooooOOOOooooo

John and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table while John applied the WB ointment to Dean's wrists. Then John wrapped gauze around them.

"Dad, it looks like I tried to kill myself," said Dean with a small laugh.

"Don't even joke about that," said John.

"Dad, thanks for not giving up on me, even when I begged you to," said Dean secretly glad that John had refused his request to be sent away.

"You're my son. I could never give up on you," said John.

Then John took care of treating the burn on Dean's chest. It didn't look too bad. There probably wouldn't even be a scar the grateful father thought.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean decided to give Sam a call at Pastor Jim and let him know that everything was okay. Jim answered on the first ring and put Sam on the phone.

"Dean," screamed Sam.

"Hey Sammy," replied Dean.

"How are you, are you hurt, is it dead, how's Dad and Caleb?" said Sam in a rush.

"Slow down Sam. I'm fine, so are Dad and Caleb. The demon's dead. Dad killed it with Caleb's help," said Dean.

Sam and Dean talked for a little while longer, before John got on the phone. Sam was anxious to know when he could come home. John told him he would be coming home with Joshua on Sunday.

"But Dad, I want to see Dean today. Can't you guys come get me?" cried Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but Dean needs to rest right now. We'll see you on Sunday," said John.

"Okay," said Sam sadly.

John hung up the phone and turned around to find Dean standing right in front if him.

"Dad why can't we go get Sammy? I mean everything's safe now," said Dean.

"Dean you need to rest. You haven't gotten a good night sleep in days. Plus you've missed three days of school already," replied John.

"So what's a couple more. Come on Dad, Sammy didn't want to leave in the first place. Can't we go and get him," pleaded Dean.

John wanted Dean to catch up on his sleep, but he was anxious as Dean to see Sam.

"Okay. I guess we can go tomorrow, but only if you go to bed early. You need to catch up on your sleep. We won't tell Sammy we're going. That way we can surprise him," said John as a smile spread across his face.

That night, for the first time in days, Dean got a good night's rest, free of nightmares. He woke up feeling better than he had in days.

oooooOOOOooooo

After breakfast they were ready to head out. Caleb was headed home as well. John pulled him aside. There was something he needed to tell Caleb.

"Caleb thanks for everything. We couldn't have done this without you. I mean if it weren't for you Dean could be…" said John not finishing that thought.

"I know John. I'm glad I could help," said Caleb. The Winchesters were like family to him and he'd do anything for family.

After Caleb left, John and Dean got on the road. Dean offered to drive, but John insisted on driving. Dean ended up sleeping most of the way. John kept glancing over at him, relieved that he was okay.

Dean woke up as they were pulling into Pastor Jim's driveway. He couldn't wait to see the expression on Sam's face when he saw them. He exited the car and practically ran to the door. He rang the bell.

Jim wasn't surprised to see Dean when he opened the door. John had called Jim to let him know they were coming. Jim, going along with John's plan to surprise Sam, didn't mention they were coming. He called out to Sam, who had been in the study reading.

Sam walked out into the hallway. When he saw Dean standing there he ran straight towards him and almost knocked him over.

"Dean!" screamed Sam with excitement as he threw himself at Dean.

For the second time in twenty-four hours Dean was hugged so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

John stood in the doorway smiling as he saw the two most important people in his life hug each other. He thanked God that both his boys were safe.

"Hey Sammy, got a hug for your old man," said John as he pulled Sam off Dean so he could catch his breath.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean spent the next two days catching up on some much needed sleep. Sam was glued to his side when he was awake. Sam was so relieved that Dean was okay, but he freaked out when he saw Dean's bandaged wrists. He was afraid that Dean had seriously hurt himself. Dean quickly assured him that he was fine.

"See Dad, I told you people would think I tried to kill myself," said Dean with a small laugh.

"Don't even joke about that," said Sam echoing his dad.

When Sunday rolled around John decided that they should head home. He thought the boys had already missed enough school. They left early so that they wouldn't be on the road too late.

As they were driving home, Sam thought that this was exactly how he wanted to spend Mother's day. Not the long car trip part, but the being with his dad and Dean for the whole day part.

oooooOOOOooooo

When they arrived home Dean offered to make dinner and headed into the kitchen to get started. John and Sam went into the family room to sit down. It had not escaped John's attention that it was Mother's Day and he wanted to talk with Sam.

"Hey Sammy, did I ever tell you about the day you were born," said John.

"No," said Sam anxious to hear the story.

"Well apparently you couldn't wait to join us because you came a week early. When they placed you in my arms, I never wanted to let you go. Your mom had a different idea. You know what she said to me?" said John.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Your mom said this one's mine. She said that I always spent time in the backyard playing catch with Dean and getting him interested in sports which she thought were boring. She said you were going to be interested books like her. Sam you might not have had that much time with your Mom, but you are so much like her and she would be so proud of you," said John.

Sam felt tears welling up in his eyes. Instead of wiping them away he threw his arms around his dad and hugged as tight as he could. John hugged him back.

Dean had heard their whole conversation from where he was in the kitchen. He smiled to himself. Instead of feeling left out he was grateful that his dad was able to share that. He remembered hearing the story of his birth just days before. Even with all that was going on, everything that John had said had somehow reached Dean and he remembered it all.

Dean let them know that dinner was ready. The three Winchesters sat down to a great home cooked meal together as a family, creating a new memory that was a happy one.

**The End**

**A/N:** A big thanks goes out to everyone who read my story! An even bigger thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!!!! Please let me know what you thought of the ending!


End file.
